Timeline
}} This article compiles all the official timelines and sources published by Riot Games into a non-exhaustive timeline of recorded important events in the League of Legends Runeterra universe. This should not be considered as an official timeline but should be as accurate as, and more complete than, any timeline that Riot Games has provided. Numbering in this timeline is based on |BN - Before Noxus; AN - After Noxus}}, as this is the method used by the official sources. All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next since many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. For easier navigation, the timeline is also split into several key eras. 'Lore' With territories spread across Runeterra, the empire of has united and assimilated countless smaller nations over the course of centuries. Aside from its obvious military strength and stable, central governance, Noxus takes great pride in "bringing the calendar" to every corner of the globe. But to be Noxian is to subscribe to their notion of world's history, which begins long before the Rune Wars that gave rise to the empire. Since many historical records were lost in those dark times, the precise details of anything earlier are likely based on conjecture, or popular myth. 'Prehistory' These timelines encompass history predating the formation of Runeterra, as well as timelines after its formation until the emergence of modern Humans. 'The Origins' Events from the origins of the universe to the Creation of Runeterra. * Nothingness came to be. * Nagakabouros came to be. * The Multiverse came to be. * The and the main League of Legends universe comes to be. ** The Watchers came to be. * Timeless eons pass until the first breath of creation * came to be. * and came to be, alongside many other cosmic entities. * The Watchers develop sentience in response to life in another universe, and formulate the goal of ending it. * formed the first Stars. * Creation of the first Celestial beings. ** came to be. * Founding of the stellar . * created Runeterran Solar System. * formed by the World Runes. 'The Formation' Events from the Creation of Runeterra to the creation of modern humans. * Birth of Magic on Runeterra. * Surface of Runeterra becomes stable enough to support first primitive life. * Creation of the first spirits and demons on Runeterra. ** came to be. ** came to be. ** came to be. * Emergence of the first plant life. * Emergence of the first animal life. * Creation of Terrestrial Dragons. * Creation of Yordles. ** Founding of . ** Yordles construct the threshold gateway system, gaining access to Runeterra. ** arrived on Runeterra. * Formation of the continents of Valoran and Ionia. * Formation of the Blessed Isles. * Creation of the first Runeterran Civilizations beneath the Oceans and Seas such as the Guardian's Sea. * Firstborn came to be.Age of Firstborn and Date of the Darkin WarAge of Firstborn, Oldest known event ** came to be. ** came to be. ** came to be. ** Seal Sister came to be. * According to myth terra-forms the land that will eventually be called the Freljord. * Origins of Snow. ** constructs his home and calls it "Horn Hall". ** , annoyed by Ornn for felling her favorite perching trees to build his home, decides to teach him a lesson. In an attempt to tickle Ornn's nose with her feathers, she caused Ornn to sneeze a gout of flame that set fire to his bedsheets, eventually spreading to the floor. panicking, flapped her wings to fly away, but this only stoked the fire hotter with the dry Freljord air. Soon, all of Horn Hall was alight. The fire raged for days, darkening the skies with ash while slept through the whole thing. He awoke atop a pile of ashes in a very bad mood. But he did not know what had done. And to this day, she has never told him the truth. ** sought out to construct his second home, with non-flammable material. He fashioned himself a spade, a lever, and a fork. With these tools, he could dig for ore, move mighty pillars, and eat the delicious spiced cherries he so enjoyed. ** hammered and shaped chunks of ore until a black mountain stood. Inside was a great forge that channeled the primordial molten flame from deep within the earth. He was pleased with his new home dubbed "Hearth-Home". ** Due to his home being too hot for even to endure, he dug a trench from the sea, straight to the mountain. The Seal Sister allowed cold waters to rush through the trench and cool the Hearth-Home. Great plumes of steam rose up. It took three days for the mountain to cool enough for . In that time, the ocean that fed the river dipped several inches. ** So much steam had risen from the waters that the perpetual blue sky was mottled with darkening gray clouds. As these new puffy forms gathered and cooled, they grew heavier and heavier until they burst with snow. ** It snowed for a hundred years, being the primary reason why the land later called the Freljord is covered in snow to this day. 'History' These timelines of Runeterran history detail recorded events since the creation of modern humans (which marks the beginning of history) to the most recent events in history. 'The First Lands' * Creation of modern Humans. * Creation of the first human settlements across Runeterra. * Some yordle start to live openly among the hardy tribes of the northlands in what would later be known as Freljord. ** arrived on Runeterra. * Destruction of the Civilization beneath the Guardian's Sea. goes into a catatonic state due to his fading Yordle magic, hibernating for millennia. * Founding of the known as Ancient . ** Humans in Ionia adapt to live in harmony with their environment. They live in relative peace for an unknown period of time. ;9000 BN * Start of the Titan War. * To defend themselves against the titans that came from the skies enlightened humans of Ionia took the power of the spirit realm into themselves and become the first Vasthayshai'rei. ;9000 BN - 8000 BN * Vasthayshai'rei are victorious against the titans. Vasthayshai'rei such as noble Kiila, dutiful Chyr and cunning Lhotl are hailed as heroes. * End of the Titan War. * Vasthayshai'rei decide to live among their mortal kin. Their later less magical descendants would be known as the Vastaya. * The Oovi-Kat tribe splinters from the rest of the Vastayashai'rei tribes, living in isolation on an unknown island far east of Ionia. 'The Three Sisters' ;9000 BN - 8000 BN * Founding of the . * The Three Sisters, Avarosa, Serylda, and were born with Iceborn powers. They enter on a quest to control the extra-dimensional powers at war. ** Serylda attempted to command the heavens above them, but lost her voice to . ** Avarosa faced the twisting dark beneath the world, and was deafened by its emptiness, waiting to consume all creation. ** stood against the wild magic of the mortal world itself. For this defiance, of a raked across her eyes, blinding her. * Avarosa, Serylda, and Lissandra unite together. * Dreamwalking due to her blindness, Lissandra managed to communicate with the Watchers. Even though the tiny, mortal minds that reached out to Watchers were as fleeting motes of light at the very edges of the abyss, in them, the Watchers saw a chance to invade the material realm. And so, unknown to her sisters, Lissandra struck a deal on their behalf with the Watchers. They would grant them near-immortality in exchange for preparing Runeterra for the coming of the Void. ** Three Iceborn sisters, , Serylda and Avarosa receives immortality from the Watchers * born. * Events of Green Father. ** Before the Three Sisters and the Frozen Watchers can take over everything with their Iceborn horde, Ivern sets out to search for a means to stop them, travelling to the fabled First Lands, rumored to be the source of all magic. Here he and his fellow warriors are escorted by the natives to Omikayalan, where the God-Willow is found. The Vastayashai'rei of the land slaughter Ivern's followers but Ivern strikes at the tree, killing it but being himself transformed into the sappling of the next God-Willow. ** The Death of the God-Willow and the Birth of the . * Freljord weather changes. The sky became darker, and the winds colder. The mortal tribes who had once foraged together started battling each other for scarce resources as the Iceborns dominate the north, preapring it for the coming of the Void. * Start of the Iceborn Rebelion against the Watchers. * The three sisters request to construct a massive bridge above the ravine. , using a hammer constructed from a meteor gifted by the three sisters, built the bridge on his own. The bridge was named “The Howling Abyss” (as the event was always remembered as when they threw the watchers “howling in to the abyss”). However, without permission the walked the length of the bridge, reciting strange incantations across the entire span. This turned the bridge into a crossbar that sealed the beasts below within the abyss, ultimately structurally weakening the bridge. The Three Sisters vowed never to speak of Ornn again. * , meanwhile, realized he did not like people asking him favors, and threw his spade as far to the west as he could. Where it landed, no one knows, and its fate is lost to darkness. ** Then he turned east and threw his favorite eating fork as far as he could. It landed in the Great Sea. Later, a mer-king found a powerful trident at the sea-bottom, and still uses it to rule his kingdom. * Humans and battled each other, but the fight is interrupted by the opening of an abbys. * Battle of Ornn's Bridge. ** The Watchers arrive in the Freljord from the newly opened abyss. ** tries to fight the Watchers, but gets encased in true ice from an unknown source. Gnar remains in ice for millennia. ** Avarosa, Serylda, and led a rebellion to overthrow the Watchers, which culminates in a battle on Ornn's bridge. The battle ended with the Iceborn throwing the The Frozen Watchers into the ravine, sealing them away with True Ice. ** Watchers are imprisoned in ice between The Void and physical realm. ;8000 BN * Three Sisters War. * Avarosa and Serylda find out that was previously allied with the Watchers and rebel against her. * The three sisters final battle culminates on Ornn's bridge, Lissandra and her forces slays her sisters and tosses them and the remains of their allies across the Howling Abyss. ** Death of Avarosa. ** Death of Serylda. * sets about removing history of the frozen watchers from the world as a whole, and is mostly successful in doing so. She secretly remains in power over the Frostguard until the present day. ;8000 BN - 6000 BN * The settlement of the Hearthblood was founded by a group of humans that wanted to dedicate their lives to crafting various weapons, tools, and objects. Their settlement was built under the mountain where Hearth-Home was located. * Destruction of the Hearthblood. ** demands that workers create weapons of war for him. When Ornn refuses this request Volibear takes a piece of armor from the walls of Ornn’s forge. This enrages Ornn, and the two battle each other for six days. The battle ends with the destruction of the Hearthbloods and their homes. * The Watchers that weren't imprisoned craft the first voidborn prototypes within the material universe. ** came to be. 'The Westward Migration' ;6000 BN * The Westward Diaspora start their migration, settling the lands that would later be known as , , , and . ;6000 BN - 5000 BN * Founding of ** Humans settle in the Serpent Isles and eventually manage to canalize the power of Nagakabouros. * Founding of the ** An enlightened society of scholars devoted to studying the world’s mysteries is formed on the Isles and eventually they receive knowledge from the nature spirit as a gift for the respect they had for the land and it's magic. * Founding of . ** Ixaocan is built and it's inabitants dedicate themselves to mastering elemental magic. * Founding of . ** Nerimazeth is built as the original Shuriman capital. * Founding of terrestrial , later also known as . ** Discovery of Mount Targon by mortals which would create a culture centered around the celestial powers that created the mountain. ** tricked into Targonian servitude. 'The Rise Of The God-Warriors' ;6000 BN - 5000 BN * Events of Twin Dawns. ** Constructon of the Sun Disc prototype. ** visits Runeterra again. ** Void Rifts open up near Mount Targon. ** Massive Void Rift sealed by Aurelion Sol. A "Will" mocks him from beyond the rift. ** One of stars is destroyed due to killing a on the field when he sealed the Void Rifts. At that point Aurelion Sol sensed that Targon feared his power. ;5000 BN * Creation of the first Ascended. ** Guided by the divine Aspects of Targon in preparation for some unknown future war, the ancient Shurimans used the Sun Disc at Nerimazeth to create the first Ascended. ** Setaka becomes Ascended and wields the Chalicar, a weapon brought from beyond the mountain and raised aloft at Shurima's birth. ;5000 BN - 3400 BN * The established with the first Shuriman Emperor.Age of Shurima * Founding of the . * arrives on Runeterra. * Construction of The Sun Disc. ** After the fail in Nerimazeth, the Shurimans built a bigger Sun Disc in the Shuriman capital, likely with the help of Ixtal mages. After its construction, the Oasis of the Dawn appeared inside the structure. Its life giving water poured into the surrounding area, giving life to the desert. Later on the Oasis would form the Mother of Life river system. * Ixtal joins the Shuriman empire. * First records of . He remains a part of Shuriman culture for eons. * born. * becomes Ascended. ;3400 BN * Despite Axamuk's, the Mage King of Icathia, calls for peaceful coexistence, Icathia is subjugated by a Shuriman Empress and her Ascended Host, toppling Axamuk. Icathia will be under Shuriman imperial rule for almost nine centuries. ;3400 BN - 2500 BN * born. * born. * Renekton earns the title Gatekeeper of Shurima after fighting an invading force from the south coast, striking toward the isolated city of Old Zuretta. Outnumbered ten to one, Renekton and a small contingent faced these aggressors to buy time for the evacuation. He held the pass long enough for a relief force led by Nasus to arrive. With barely a handful of warriors left standing, Renekton was hailed a hero. * and become Ascended. * born. * becomes Ascended. * born in Icathia. * Young Zilean joins Icatia’s political council. * born in unknown location, went to live in Icathia. * born. * Icatian council submitted countless petitions to the Shuriman emperor, hoping for some of its most notable citizens to be chosen for Ascension. Hostilities towards Shurima grew after each submission was denied, without explanation. * Seeking a diplomatic solution, went as an envoy to neighboring Kahleek, Kalduga, and Ixtal, trying to gather potential allies for Icatia’s independence movement. All three had turned him down for fear of defying Shurima and its Ascended hosts. 'The Void War' ;2500 BN * Fall of . ** Loyal citizens and soldiers to Shurima are ether killed or banished from Icathia. Icathian citizens loot and pillage Shuriman homes and settlements inside Icathian territories. ** The Council of Icathia crowns a new Mage King, sending a message of independence to Shurima. ** home gets attacked but he stays and defends his post. ** becomes Ascended. ** The Council of Icathia discovers a closed up Void rift, intent to use it against Shurimas army. , returning from his diplomatic missions, opposes these decisions. ** Events of Where Icathia Once Stood. *** Shuriman Ascended, led by Setaka, charged against Icathia in the hundreds. *** The Void Rift of Icathia opens up, causing the Voidborn to seep into the physical realm. Setaka died near the end of the battle. ;2500 BN - 2000 BN * Start of the Void War. * In desperation, Zilean urged as many Icathian citizens as he could to take refuge in his tower and soon after removed the entire structure from time. Every person he saved inside the tower remained in temporal stasis, while Zilean continued existing beyond time, searching for a way to save his homeland. * Saijax was able to escape the battlefield. Would roam Shurima for millennia, at some point changing his name to . * Wishing to preserve what little remained of their nation, Ixtal mages drawn the wildness around them like a shield, isolating Ixaocan from the rest of the world. * Shabaka and Shabake, Raven Ascendeds, help seal the Great Rift at Icathia. * End of the Void War. ** The Sai Kahleek region becomes a place of Void infestation, ruled by of the Xer’Sai. * The surviving Ascended that fought in the Void War entitled themselves "Sunborn". It is unclear if all the remaining Ascended, assuming there were Ascended that didn't participate after the events of Where Icathia Once Stood, accepted this title. 'The Fall of Shurima' ;2500 BN - 2000 BN * Siege of Nashramae. ** Shurima lays siege to the city of Nashramae, with and at the helm. almost burns the entire city to the ground, but stops him. * rediscovers the Tomb of the Emperors. * born. * born. * Xerath saves the life of Azir from an assault that claimed all of his brothers, Azir promises that one day, Xerath and all of the slaves of Shurima will be free once he becomes emperor. * In an attempt to ensure Azir's future as the ruler, Xerath causes all of his brothers to be stillborn, however the Queen manages to bore a son, so Xerath feels obligated to kill her. Azir's father (the emperor) was present when it happened, ans so Xerath killed him as well. * is crowned Emperor, his first act was the prosecution of the killers of his mother and father, whom Xerath ensured were mages from another land. In secret to everyone, Azir begins his plan to free all the slaves. * Founding of , a port city which would later be known as . * The infamous is used to slain a thousand deceivers in the latter days of the empire. ;2000 BN * Events of Unbound. ** As his last act as a human, frees all the slaves of Shurima. By this point, plans are irreversible. * Events of Fall of the Empire. ** Due to the machinations of and attempted Ascension, Shurima’s empire collapses. The capital is blasted beneath the sands with all of its inhabitants being obliterated. ** , now an Ascended, is locked in the Tomb of the Emperors with , where he then works on corrupting Renekton and driving him to madness. Nasus goes into self imposed exile at this time. The spirit of eternal fire, who had been imprisoned by Shurima, was set free and his fate after this remains unknown. 'The Great Darkin War' ;2000 BN - 550 BN * The Sun Disc, with no power left, is buried beneath the sands and all knowledge of how to perform Ascension is lost with it. * The people of Shurima scattered, living in nomadic tribes or around deltas and oases from this point onwards. * Destruction of Nerimazeth at the hands of the Ascended as a form of revenge against who lead Shurima to its downfall. * The God-warriors control Runeterra for centuries of uneasy alliance. ** With no emperor to lead them, many of the surviving Ascended began to fell to their older, petty ambitions. They came to view themselves as the rightful inheritors of the world, enslaving mortals and forcing worship. The scattered mortal populace named these new tyrants darkin, a curse translating roughly in ancient High Shuriman as “the fallen.” ** Darkin master many forbidden forms of primal magic, crafting their own flesh and armor with equal ease until they were completely unrecognizable as the noble warriors they had once been. * Start of The War of the Sunborn / Great Darkin War. * Without any to defend, or the existential threat of the Void to test them, and the Sunborn began to clash with one another. * was resettled and renamed into , at some point in time it would be renamed to . * kills fellow Ascended Moneerah for delving the charred ruins of Nashramae’s great library. * born. * Vladimir's father traded young Vladimir to an unknown Darkin in exchange for the safety of his kingdom. Within a year he would break his oath. ** Instructed by his master, Vladimir destroyed the kingdom of his father and presented his fathers head to him. ** Taught by his Darkin master, Vladimir became the first human to learn blood magic, the arts of crafting flesh and transmuting blood. Over the course of his life Vladimir would govern over his master's subjects. Darkin master would later teach other mortals blood magic. * leads Ascended Ta’anari to Nasus, who gives the panther Ascended the location of the of Setaka, with which Ta’anari hopes to stop the civil war and unite the other Ascended Darkin. * Events of Twilight of the Gods. ** Ta'anari calls for a gathering of the Ascended. Enakai (Tiger), Syphax (Chameleon), Zigantus (Bull), Xuuyan (Turtle), Shabaka and Shabak (Raven twins), Valeeva (Unknown), Cebotaru (Wolf), and Naganeka (Snake) come to this gathering. ** Ta’anari proposes that the next wielder of the would be Sivunas Alahair, the Bringer of Rains, one of remaining descendants. ** Xuuyan disagrees and tries to take the by force. Ta’anari is forced to slay him using . The usage of such magic break the fetters that bound the immortal breath of the gods to Ta'anari's human flesh. ** The other Darkin disagree with uniting to stop the war against the other Ascended and Darkin. Ta’anari, with the aid of , used to heavily funnel his vitality rather than being drawn mad, and release an empowered form of to reverse the Ascension of the Darkin. ** Shabaka and Shabake were vaporized instantly by the Moonfall, with Syphax, Zigantus and Enakai dying to the moonfall a few moments later. ** Ta'anari's ascension was reverted and he was human once again. later removes his heart, killing him. ** Naganeka, Valeeva and Cebotaru managed to escape still as Ascended. Whether they are still alive or were eventually sealed, is unknown to this day. ** Ta'anari's three warrior former-queens (Teushpa, Sulpae and Idri-Mi) are the ones tasked with commanding their weaponsmiths to seal away the Darkin into weapons under tutelage. * , the Aspect of Twilight of the time gives Runeterrans the knowledge to seal away the Darkin. * Newly reborn Aspect of War united many in fighting back against the Darkin. * Darkin master instructed him to lead his armies in his defense against his unified enemies. Instead, Vladimir killed him and drank in a measure of his power, enough to renew his mortal flesh and enable him to be . ** Few surviving mortals flee, taking what knowledge they had of blood magic with them. * is defeated and sealed away within his magical sword. * is defeated and sealed away within his magical scythe. ;550 BN * is defeated and sealed away within his magical bow by vastayan moon-stalkers and human mages in service of a golden-armored warrior queen.End of Darkin War ** Golden-armored Warrior Queen uses Varus's bow in the final battle of the war. * End of The Great Darkin War. ** Golden-armored Warrior Queen commanded her followers to bury her alive in a well of a mountain temple overlooking the village of Pallas. 'The Reign Of The Iron Revenant' ;550 BN - 400 BN * Founding of Modern . * born. * begins his conquest of Valoran. * Warlord Sahn-Uzal rampaged across the northern wildlands. Driven by dark faith, he crushed every tribe and settlement in his path, forging an empire in blood and death. * Death of Sahn-Uzal. ** Disappointed by the afterlife, Sahn-Uzal refused to fade away and began to call out across the veil between realms, promising his indomitable strength to any who dared listen. ;400 BN * Coven of Sorcerers resolved to bring Sahn-Uzal back from the dead. Lacking any flesh or bone, he spurred them to make him stronger than any mortal, binding his spirit-form in dark metal plates wrought in the likeness of his old armor. * Sorcerers had hoped to use him as a weapon in their trivial wars. Instead, he slew them where they stood, their weapons and magic useless against him. They were unable to bind him as he was reborn as . ** begins his revenant crusade. ;400 BN - 100 BN * Mordekaiser start building the Immortal Bastion in the center of his empire. * At the height of Mordekaiser's dark reign, it was said that a mythic and bloodthirsty haunted the coastal cliffs of eastern Valoran, demanding young lives and savage worship from the local tribes. Few were welcome in his lair, until the day a approached this barbarian god with an offer. The two feasted together as equals, weaving magic so dark that the wine at their table soured, and the roses withered, vibrant red turning to black. ** was formed. ** became the matron of The Black Rose. * During his conquest, Mordekaiser demicimate an order of Noxii mages who had renewed the study of ancient celestial magic. Between the mages, Mordekaiser found an Yordle named , recoginizing the Yordle's true nature, Mordekaiser trapped Veigar in the Immortal Bastion, bounding him in the physical plane so he couldnt escape to Bandle City and forced him to permoged grim enchantments, some which strengthened Mordekaiser's dominion, some only bringing terror. The Yordle capture was also done to fulfill Mordekaiser's quest for all the knowledge of spirits and a true understanding of the realms beyond. * The Iron Revenant was defeated by an alliance of Noxii tribes, and from within his own inner circle. This hidden cabal managed to sever the anchors of his soul from his armor, and sealed the empty iron shell away in a secret place. His soul returned to the Hall of Bones where he amassed his power for centuries. ;100 BN - 25 BN * born. * born on Mount Targon. * becomes the Aspect of Twilight some time during her pre-teen years. * born in Khom. * born. * born. * born. * born. * Orlon born. 'The Ruination' ;25 BN * There was an empire conquering many lands. Its king had many enemies and during an assassination attempt on the king, only the speed of general 's sword arm could avert disaster. Howver, in saving the king, Kalista caused the assassin to slice the king's wife with his poisoned blade, dooming her to certain death. The king dispatched Kalista to quest for a cure, with replacing her role in her absence. * On her journey, set sail for the Blessed Isles. The island's inhabitants accepted Kalista's request and asked her to bring the queen to the island, where they would cleanse her. * While was away, the king descended into madness, locking himself in a tower with the queen's corpse upon her death. Hecarim led the Iron Order. The kingdom was in darkness when returned from her quest. She found the cure for the queen, but it was too late to save her. * The king asked for what she had found. Upon seeing the king's mental state, refused to reveal what she discovered and was named a traitor. * Eventually, at Hecarim's behest, she revealed what she had discovered. * The king sailed for the Blessed Isle and asked the island's guardians to resurrect the queen. The guardians refused and the king flew into a rage. * A terrible accident occurred in the arcane vaults beneath the city of Helia, hidden away on the . Withe the barrier between the material and spirit realms shattered, the souls of the dead were trapped in eternal torment withing the coiling Black Mist, and the newly dubbed were abandoned by all right-thinking mortals. 'The Rune Wars' ;25 BN - 13 BN * Rediscovery of the World Runes. * With Helia lost, the remnants of an ancient order from the Blessed Isles whose mission had been to gather and protect the most dangerous artifacts in Runeterra struggled to keep knowledge of the World Runes at bay. * Political tension follows as nations are unwilling to trust one another for fear of being unwittingly destroyed by these Runes. ;13 BN * Start of the Rune Wars. * Destruction of Khom is among the first locations decimated by the World Runes. ;13 BN - 0 AN * Tension reaches its boiling point and magical warfare erupts. Entire nations are decimated and the world is brought to its knees from the sheer amount of magic being used. At this point Ryze works with his master to try and claim the Runes and put them in hiding, while the world continues be imperilled. * confronts his master, Tyrus, who tried to use two World Runes to power himself. Ryze kills him and vows to never use a World Rune, but instead safeguard them from everyone. *The Brackern sense the magical conflict and choose to hibernate underground; opting to wait out the conflict with the hope that humanity will destroy itself and they can then live in peace again. * and born on Mount Targon. * Towards the end of the Rune Wars, desperate cabals of warrior-mages cast off their flesh, entering and dominating the spirit realm. Their shadow magic corrupted the thoughts of mortals everywhere, giving fuel to ever more horrendous acts in the war. ** is created as a byproduct of shadow magic and tirelessly hunts each shadow mage, ending their dark domain. * arrived on Runeterra. * Refugees of the Rune Wars find a land with magic nullifying Petricite, and settle there. Kilam took Kayle and Morgana there. * and received their mother's and unlocked their celestial power, becoming additional ascended hosts for the Aspects of Justice. Together, they protected Demacia. * arrived on Runeterra. 'The Birth of Nations' ;0 AN * End of the Rune Wars. * Founding of . ** Noxian capital, Noxus Prime, built on top of the derelict Immortal Bastion. ** This point marks the beginning of the Noxian calendar. ;0 AN - 292 AN * Founding of . ** The nation was founded in western Valoran by the great champion Orlon. * seals away the forbidden shadow techniques. * took her lustful form. * Events of the Battle of Zeffira. ** and flew to aid the people of Zeffira. While Kayle was busy dealing with the frontline attack, Morgana learned of a hidden wave of enemies attacking the city and left the frontlines to aid the citizens. ** After the battle Kayle lost trust in her sister for leaving her on the battlefield. * Events of the Battle of the Winged Sisters. ** Warriors flocked to Kayle’s banner at Silvermere’s Peak, where she founded a judicator order to enforce the law, and hunted down rebels and reavers with equal fervor. Kayle allowed Morgana to rehabilitate wrongdoers who appeared humble enough to admit their guilt. ** Gradually Kayle’s followers started to resent Morgana. Kayle’s protege, Ronas, attempted to imprison Morgana for her actions, which resulted in his death. ** Kayle consumed by rage, looked down upon the city, and summoned her divine fire to cleanse the city of its sins. Morgana flew up to meet her, raising her blade to defend the innocent bellow. The Battle raged on, ruining the city and killing numerous of its inhabitants, until it was abruptly halted by their father’s anguished cry. ** With the death of their father Kilam, both Kayle and Morgana left Demacia. isolated herself near the slopes of Mount Targon, seeking perfect celestial clarity. remained at the outlying wilds of Demacia where she rectifies wrongs she sees fit on an interpersonal level as the Veiled One. ;292 AN * The is established with the first Demacian royal family. ;292 AN - 329 AN * was constructed by Durand. * Noxus continues to forcefully annex numerous territories. * The fall of the The Drakkengate. ;329 AN * The is established with the first Grand General. ** The noble houses swore, though it might take a thousand years,to unify all the nations of Runeterra beneath a single banner, and elected a Grand General to lead their warhosts to victory. 'The Price of Progress' ;329 AN - 772 AN * Zaun finalizes its plans to destroy a portion of the isthmus connecting Valoran and the Southern Continent, allowing safe sea passage between eastern and western Valoran. The plan involved using thousand of chemtech bombs to create the passage, but the results were catastrophic, as in what seemed to be an accident the bombs triggered a series of earthquakes that completely destroyed the isthmus and sank large districts of Zaun and thousands of its citizens, while also leaking poisonous gas in to the city's surviving areas. ** , empowered by the prayers of Zaun's people, arrived and blew away the gas, saving many lives and being eternally remembered by Zaun's denizens, converting her from a goddess of faith for sailors to a guardian deity for Zaun. She has yet to leave Zaun following this event. * Eventually Zaun was rebuilt. In order to regulate the oceanic passage they were built over, the Sun Gates were constructed, forcing all transport through the waters to be regulated by Zaun. This brought immense wealth to the city and likely led to Piltover's construction and elevation from Zaun, as the merchant clans were in control of most of the money coming through this trade route. ;772 AN * Founding of the city of . ** The Sun Gates are constructed. * Progress Day marks the moment the Sun Gates opened for the first time, allowing trade to pass easily between the east and west of Valoran. ;772 AN - 787 AN * Immigrants from Demacia, Freljord, and Ionia settle on the Serpent Isles. * Construction of the Sun Gates led to great changes in eastern Valoran and the eastern seas, as Noxus was from this point on able to more easily pool together resources from across its empire without needing land travel. ** With more and more bedraggled fortune seekers washing up on their shores, missionaries from the Buhru granted these paylangi outsiders refuge in the southern island bays. While there were many years of cultural confusion, even including the name of the Serpent Isles, this settlement would eventually grow into a bustling port city in its own right. ;787 AN *'Founding of .' * surfaces above the Guardian's Sea for the very first time. Lived around Bilgewater since then. ;787 AN - 915 AN * Events of From the Ashes. ** takes on as his apprentice during one of his trips in the Freljord. * Kegan Rodhe becomes . * Discovery of the First Hex Crystals. ** In an effort to find suitable fuel sources for hextech, the Ferros Clan, led by Elicia Ferros, went on an expedition to Shurima. There they found the slumbering Brackern and attacked them, ripping their lifestones out of the creatures' bodies. awakes and lashes out, killing several people. Elicia is injured and the Clan is forced to retreat. Several weeks later Skarner began his quest to recover the stolen lifestones, and succeeded in retrieving one. Many were brought to Piltover and used to fuel hextech, becoming known as the first "Hex Crystals". The ultimate fate of these crystals remains unknown. ** This attack on the Brackern seemingly led others to also hunt the Brackern, but to what extent remains unknown. In the modern era, rings made from "sing-stone" are traded by the Shurimans of Kalamanda and Urzeris. ** After decades of shadow investments in chemtech and runic alchemy, the Ferros family brought to market the less powerful, but easier to procure, synthetic hex-crystals. The production of synthetic crystals is rumored to be a heavy contributor to the Zaun Gray. * born in Zaun. * born in Noxus Prime. * Start of the first Demacian-Noxian War. ** Death of Jarvan I Lightshield in the Argent Mountains. ** Death of in the Argent Mountains. 'The Age of Legends' ;916 AN * born in Piltover. ;917 AN - 940 AN * Stevan Ferros born in Piltover. * Boram Darkill born in Noxus Prime. * becomes Clan Ferros' Principal Intelligencer. ;941 AN * Death of Rhodri Ferros. * Death of Gemma Ferros. ;942 AN - 945 AN * Stevan Ferros personally oversaw the induction of Hakim Naderi as the lead artificer for the Ferros family, a promising young crystallographer from the Shuriman coastal city of Bel'zhun. ** with the help of Hakim augments her body, installing a Hextech Heart that slowed down her aging while changing her personality to be more cold and calculating. *** and Hakim part ways. * Half a century passed before tomb was reopened. Noxian dominance had waned in the years since Sion’s death, and the ruling Grand General of the empire, Boram Darkwill, was willing to pay almost any price to restore its lost glory. Darkwill’s allies, a mysterious cabal known as the Black Rose, reanimated the long-dead hero using forbidden magics, and presented him to the Grand General. ** After a few battles, Sion blood lust was deemed uncontrollable and Boram ordered for his imprisonment. Hundreds of warriors died trying to restrain him before he was finally bound in chains and dragged back to the Immortal Bastion. Without slaughter, the blood magic that sustained him quickly engulfed his mind in an all-consuming rage. His roars finally fell silent as he was sealed in beneath his giant statue. ;946 AN - 955 AN * born. * born in Bilgewater. * born in Wuju. * born on Buhru. * Jarvan III Lightshield born in Demacia City. * born in the Sai deserts of Shurima. * born in Amakra. * born. * born. * born in Noxus Prime. * }} born in High Silvermere. * born in Raikkon. ;956 AN - 960 AN * }} born in Zaun. * born in Zaun. * born in Bilgewater. * born. * born. * born on the Serpentine River. * born in Basilich. ;961 AN - 963 AN * born in northen Navori. * born. * born in Basilich. * born in Zaun. * born in Piltover. * born. * born. * born. ;964 AN * Inessa Yun Tal born in Ixaocan. ;965 AN - 971 AN * born. * born in Bilgewater. * born on Mount Targon. * born near Mount Targon. * born in Demacia City. * A mage stole a dragon egg from Yvva's nest in Shurima. ** born in Piltover. * born in High Silvermere. * born. * born in Trevale. * born in Piltover. * born in Noxus Prime. * born in Noxus Prime. * born. * born in Dregbourne. * born. * and Caleb were born as twins in Uwendale. * born in Demacia City. * born in the Ionian Northern Highlands. * born in Pallas. * born in Navori. * }} born in Cloudfield. * born in Demacia City. ;972 AN * born in Navori. ;973 AN * born. * born in Vathcaer. * born in a tribe near Icathia. ;974 AN * , , and Quiletta Varn's home of Basilich is annexed by Noxus. All three of them join the Noxian army. * born in Noxus Prime. Later adopted and named Talon Du Couteau. ;975 AN * Mara Yun Tal born in Ixaocan. * born in Zaun. * born in Zaun. ;976 AN *Darkwill and his advisors pay a fortune for the private release of mercenaries, prisoners, and Reckoners alike, to be conscripted into the empire’s warhosts. They became known as “soldiers-of-misfortune” and were sent to deal with tasks unworthy of a veteran warband’s attention, as hostile nations were provoking rebellions all along the Noxian frontier. ** Events of What Once Sailed Free. *** One fleet of soldiers of misfortune is sent to Kalstead, a coastal fortrees allied to Demacia that had rebelled against the empire. The surviving noxians there are allowed to live by Demacia after promising to leave Kalstead in peace. One of the soldiers, the Reckoner is granted the honor of being the personal guard of King Jarvan III. * born in the Sai deserts of Shurima. * born. * born in Ixaocan. * born in Piltover. * born in High Silvermere. * born in Piltover. * born. ;977 AN * born in the Kinkou Monastery of Ionia. ;978 AN * Kusho, and track down a serial killer known as . Kusho has him incarcerated. From this point on all three men would be mentally scarred from having seen murders. is from this point on imprisoned in the Tuula Prison. ;979 AN * born in Zaun. * became a Stoneweaver. ;980 AN * reincarnates within 12-year-old . ;981 AN - 982 AN * killed parents in a raid, orphaning her. For Fifteen years she would plot to take down Gangplank. * Events of Demacian Heart. ** Finding a young mage girl in the countryside, urged the other Mageseekers not to capture her, trying to convince them that she was no mage. ** Trying to save her child, the father of the mage girl lunged at Adept Vannis at the sight of a petricite emblem. Adepts Graymark and Vannis managed to take down the father and while moving for the girl, Sylas placed himself in front to protect her. ** Brushing the girl, Sylas unintentionally absorbed some of the girls lightning magic. Unable to control this power, the magic dispersed around him. ** Death of Adept Graymark and Adept Vannis at the hands of Sylas. ** Grief stricken by the unintentional death of the girl and her father, and fearing Mageseeker retribution, Sylas fled into the wilderness. * After Months, Sylas was captured by the Mageseekers and branded as "The Most Dangerous Mage in The Land". * Imprisoned, would remain in the lowest dungeons of the Mageseeker Compound for 15 years. ;983 AN * starts her elemental studies. Within weeks she mastered advanced techniques. 'The Invasion of Ionia' ;984 AN * obtains her first blade from her father for her birthday. * Start of the First Noxian-Ionian War. * Following many years of scouting and preparation, Grand General Boram Darkwill ordered a large-scale occupation of Ionia by Noxian forces. *The highly defensible fortress of Fae’lor, built upon the westernmost island of Ionia, is overrun after a long siege during the very early stages of the Noxian invasion. The fortress served as an important noxian dock during the rest of the invasion. * joins the Noxian-Ionian War effort. * old home and family are massacreted by Admiral Duqual and his forces, there Irelia discovers the power of her ancient dances and later join the growing resistance of Navori. ;985 AN * , having struggled with his teachings after the investigation, looks to any means to surpass , and finds the forbidden shadow techniques. He is banished from the Order. ** Kusho's refusal to help the war effort ends Zed's allegiance. While not directly opposed to them, he begins to view the Kinkou as rivals. *** Zed gathers followers that serves as a slinter group of the Navori Brotherhood. * Battle of Bard Mountain. ** Noxians attack the Bards; a society of Ionians living on a trio of mountains. At some point in the past they made a deal with the celestial being they called “ ” to safeguard a celestial egg of sorts and three altars in exchange for some magical benefit. ** The Noxian attack forces an elder of the village to use the egg’s power, sundering the mountain. This immediately alerts , who swoops in and transports the egg and altars to a location beyond Runeterra. ** This is the the most recent known time Bard has intervened in Runeterran activities. ;986 AN * Some Vastayan tribes looking for a better deal and ally with Noxus, others remain to fight for Ionia. At this time and his followers are openly hostile against non-humans. * and engages the Noxians at the Hirana Monastery, where monks from every province had fallen back to defend the holy monastery. Lee Sin and Udyr acts utterly lead to the victory of the Ionians, but they also bring the holy monastery and it's ancient knowledge to ruins, the warriors helped to rebuild the monastery and then patterd ways. * Events of Heartlight. ** Battle of Pallas. *** Noxus attacks the town of Pallas primarily due to its Temple's secrets. *** Valmar and Kai fight to repel the invaders, Kai is mortally wounded. *** Valmar shoves Kai and himself into the pit of Pallas, subsequently awakening the Darkin within. *** Events of As We Fall. **** The Darkin known as , fuses with Valmar and Kai and is freed from his prison. *** Events of Retribution. **** attacks and kills most of the initial Noxian invading party before setting off from Ionia. * The Great Stand at Navori. ** captures the Placidium and take its defenders hostage, possibly with the help of the Vastaya Kalan (later rewarded with the role of governor of Fae'lor), hoping to lure the inevitable reinforcements into a trap. ** revolutionary forces win a striking victory against the Noxian invading army. ** loses his arm to and is discharged from the Ionian front. *** Irelia becomes the leader of the growing resistance. * heads to aid Ionia in Navori. * reanimates a Void rift, causing an earthquake that swallows her entire village beneath the Sai desert. * mortally wounds in desperation a voidling, as this fuses with her skin to save its own life. * Zed returns to the Kinkou Monastery for the last remaining knowledge of Shadow techniques. Despite Master Kusho trying to stop his former student, he is ultimately killed by Zed. Some students ally with Zed while others flee. * Death of Master Kusho. * Dissapearence of Tahno Jhomen Tethi. * was formed. ** becomes the master of the order. * flees into the eastern mountains along with Mayym, , , and a handful of other acolytes. * becomes to new Eye of Twilight, and then sets out to rebuild the Kinkou under the Order's three ancient fundamental philosophies. * Noxian forces landed at the mouth of the Epool River. He slaughtered many Ionians and Vastaya before he was caught by Zed. He later joined the Order of Shadows. ;987 AN * Events of Warmother. ** The Avarosan lead by their leader Grena set out on a dangerous quest for the truth behind an ancient myth of Avarosa's Throne. ** The Journey took them deep into hostile territory of the Ice Children, where the Avarosan Frost Priest Maalcrom and the Hearthbound ultimately turned back. Grena, , and their Bloodsworn brave the punishing climate. After days of trekking, the Iceborn are ambushed at their camp by the Draklorn. *** Death of Grena and other Bloodsworn such as Yrael, Rorn, Grimshall, and Logren at the hands of Maalcrom. ** After traveling unforgiving ice cliffs for days, Ashe reached the edge of her mother's maps: Ghulfrost. Though Grena expected to find Avarosa's Throne, a hall and hoard of treasure, Ashe found merely an unmarked cairn in the snow... only to discover a legendary bow made entirely of True Ice buried in the rocks. With that bow she ultimately slays any Draklorn servant, uncluding Maalcrom who was disguised as their leader. ** After discovering her tribe were dead, Ashe found and together, they killed a grellfeen. They reunited after five years apart. They escaped after being chased by a group of . ** Ashe and Sejuani travels on boat for days before reaching the . ** Sejuani welcomed Ashe into her tribe, becoming Battlesisters, but the other tribesmen such as the Frost Priests and her mother Kalkia refuse to accept her among them. ** Trying to challenge her mothers rule, Sejuani stages an attack on the Ebrataal tribe who was allied to Winter's Claw but were weak and had no Iceborn among them. ** Founding out the true nature of this attack, Ashe refused to go further with Sejuani's plan and stood to protect the assaulted tribesmen, vowing to take them away across the Ice Sea. ** Enraged by Ashe's decision, Sejuani and the other Winter's Claw allied to her left the Ebrataal tribe, branding Ashe as a traitor. ** Ashe took the Ebrataal tribe upon herself and renamed them to the , after the tribe her mother once leaded. * Noxian warband’s leader, Emystan, deployes to attack the Ionian region of Navori. ** Riven and her warband serves as scouts for Emystan's warband, bringing the chemical weapon(whose true nature was unknown to both warbands) in the way to Navori, on the moment the warbands are attacked by Ionians, the weapon is used and both the warbands and the Ionians die in horrifying ways, Riven being the only survivor. ** and Quilleta retreat from the Ionian front, partially due to a fatal chemical infection on Quilleta arm caused by Singed's chem bomb, her arm was cut off and she became the steward of Basilich. * Darius and his warhosts are sent to Freljord, where they meet growing resistance from the Winter's Claw. * The way of Wuju is almost destroyed as village is decimated by Chem-bombs developed by Singed. * tries to enter the Noxian-Ionian conflict, but is then framed for the murder of an Ionian Elder, which lands him in prison. He later escapes after finding out he is being convicted for murder and not for his going AWOL. ;988 AN * Gregori and Amoline Hastur left Noxus Prime to live in isolation somewhere north of the Ironspike Mountains. * born in Notai Tribe. * born in Noxus near the Ironspike Mountains. ** mother Amoline dies, leaving to . 'The Twilight of Change' ;989 AN * The Shadow Order works to repel Noxus, doing unspeakable things to get the job done. * Trifarian Revolution. ** obtains demon magic. ** In spite of his dishonorable discharge from the military, former General Swain with the help of Draven and General Du Couteau enacted a coup within the Noxian capital, deposing and killing Boram Darkwill. In less than a year, Swain had ended the occupation of Ionia, vastly reduced the influence of the noble houses and established the Trifarix council to govern the empire. ** returns from the Freljordian campaign demanding compensation after narrowly surviving assassination attempts, ambushes, and even captures by the Winter’s Claw. ** Trifarix of Noxus was formed. *** represents Vision, represents Might, and an represents Guile of the Trifarix. * Battle of Dalu Bay. ** revolutionary forces win a striking victory against the Noxian invading army, defeating Admiral Duqal and ending the Invasion and the War. * End of the First Noxian-Ionian War. ** Some Ionian territories remain in Noxian control. Noxian-Ionian skirmishes around these territories continue to the present day. * starts consolidating power. He continues hostility with Noxus, and increases hostility against many Vastayan tribes. * Events of Shurima's Rise. ** Events of Descent into the Tomb *** and 's expedition to Shurima. *** betrays , opening the Tomb of the Emperors with . *** and are freed from the Tomb of the Emperors. ** Events of the Rise of the Ascended *** is resurrected by 's blood. *** brings to the Oasis of the Dawn to save her. *** becomes Ascended. *** Shuriman capital rises from the sands. * Events of Arisen. ** learns of treachery and vows to punish him for his actions. * preaches to the nomadic Shurimans about a newly rebuilt empire. * terraforms the land around the capital. Restores the long dried up waterways, sending water through Shurima into the capital and, presumably, the Oasis. * Events of Water. ** , unsure about what to do, leaves the capital and tries to put this ancient stuff behind her, to little effect. * starts gathering people to serve under him and begins to build a power base in the long forgotten city of Nerimazeth. He also has the emperor’s lineage on his hit list. * sets out to kill his brother . * Events of Ouroboros. ** receives word about building a new empire from Nerimazeth, and prepares himself to confront the magus and also to find the emperor’s lineage before does. * , transformed by the poison of the Tomb of the Emperor’s guardian, looks to explore and utilize her new found powers to their fullest. She returns to her family home in Urzeris not long after these events. After some time she accepts her new form and is ready to use it to further the goals of The Black Rose. * Events of Flesh and Stone. ** meets for the very first time. * The Crownguards leave in the capital to train with the Dauntless Vanguard. * Yvva attacks and her adopted father. The father dies afterward. * becomes General. * Battle near the Argent Mountains. ** Jarvan’s armies won victory after victory against the noxian presence beyond the Argent Mountains ** The newly formed Trifarian Legion is sent to the Gates of Mourning, sucefully taking the Gates after a clash againt the Demacian Vanguard. ** Jarvan marched to noxian territory and was encircled and defeated by Noxian warbands. ** Jarvan hid in the forests and was found by Shyvana. * Shyvana carries Jarvan to Castle Wrenwall. * Battle at the Castle Wrenwall. ** Yvva comes to Castle Wrenwall where she ends up fighting her daughter Shyvana in the sky. ** Death of Yvva at the hands of Shyvana. * Jarvan IV and Shyvana head back to Demacia City with the head of Yvva. * At some point the Kinkou Order and Shadow Order broker an uneasy accord to fight against Noxus instead of each other. * arrives in Ionia. * Events of The Bird and the Branch. ** starts teaching the Wind technique. ** Word of return and Shurima’s revival reach Ionian shores, and ears. Choosing family over teachings, she opts to return to Shurima to ensure her tribe’s safety. ** Over the course of weeks or months finds passage to the Freljord, which she then crosses to take a ship around the west side of Valoran, winding up in the port town of Bel'zhun, which itself is north of the Sai in Shurima. From there she skirted the Sai, going from town to town to eventually start heading inland. ** set off to his home village to confront his past, after years of wandering Ionia. ;990 AN * death. ** While scouring a forgotten vault for a cure to curse, her and Lucian were attacked by the sadistic wraith . So close to finding answers about the Ruination and Senna’s curse, Lucian refused to turn back, attacking Thresh blindly. When the wraith got the upper hand, Senna stepped into Thresh’s path to protect her husband and had her soul sealed within Chain Warden's latern. * Events of Confessions of a Broken Blade. ** As the trial concludes, must finally face the horrors of her past. ** stands trial for the murder of master. ** In the wake of the war between Noxus and Ionia, is accused of a heinous crime. After the reveal of the truth, her sentence is lowered to community service. * Events of Bloodline. ** finds a wounded Sivir outside of the city of Vakaura and tends to her wounds. and , both drawn by blood, venture to Vekaura to find her. ** meets and , they exchange words and Nasus gives the two an amulet to hide them from so they can escape. He then engages in battle with , losing but living. Thanks to efforts Nasus is able to get himself up and away with ease, and some of Vakaura’s population survive despite the city’s devastation. * Events of Echoes in the Stone. ** eventually splits up with and reaches the capital city; Shurima. There she hears the echoes of the people who died at Shurima’s fall in the stone, and ventures deep into the bowels of the city to find her family. * Events of Dark Kin. ** arrives in Shurima where he senses another Darkin presence in a Shuriman tomb. ;991 AN * formally entered her Kinkou training, determined to succeed her mother as the new Fist of Shadow. * Events of Frozen Hearts ** got a flute from his mother Layka, so he could learn to play her melodies himself. In the safety of their cart, the two bundled together and followed the knotted string that served as Layka’s heart-song, recording everywhere they’d been together, as the years came and went. * When the caravan was attacked by raiders, Nunu was separated from his mother. Dragged to safety by a band of , the surviving Notai children were taken to the Foundling Village near their towering Frostguard Citadel. Nunu was left to wonder what happened to Layka, waiting to hear her songs on the wind. ;992 AN * traveled with her parents Pieter and Augatha to their formal residence in the Great City of Demacia, to witness investiture into the honored ranks of the Dauntless Vanguard. ; * Events of The Blade of Millenia. ** obtains the Darkin Scythe known as . * Events of Zed ** Events of The Man with the Steel Cane. *** is released from his prison and is currently on an assassination mission in Zaun for the Ionian government. *** (accompanied temporarily with ) and team up to track down and finish him. * disapproves of the Kinkou Order's rules and regulations and sets off to fight as a Rogue Ronin Assassin. and her have parted on neutral terms for the time being. ;995 AN * Events of Annie: Origins. ** unlocks her powers. ** Annie and Daisy play in the woods. She is unable to save Daisy after she slips in a river. *** Death of Daisy Hastur. ** Arriving home, Annie is confined in her room. Engulfed in sadness, Annie doesn't realize her mental state caused a fire, burning down the entire house. Gregori dies saving Annie. *** Death of Gregori Hastur. ** Leanna blames Annie for everything and attempts to rip apart Tibbers. Annie's inner rage manifests outwards and transforms Tibbers. *** awakened. *** Death of Leanna Hastur. ; * Events of Burning Tides. ** concocts and puts into action a plan to get rid of once and for all. She commissions to steal a magical dagger from and then tips off , who’s still on the hunt for him. The two confront one another and this leaves vulnerable. ** attack on leaves him nearly dead and with the population having not seen him survive Bilgewater descends into chaos as the man who kept all of the gangs in check isn’t around anymore. ** and reconcile about what happened ten years prior, and resolve to leave Bilgewater behind and start their partnership up anew. Their sights are set on Piltover, both to perform a great heist and to get Graves a new gun. * obtains his second gun, New Destiny. * Events of The Burden. ** is rescued by servants of the Buhru chiefs, and he meets Illaoi for the first time in a long time. He begs for her support and that of Buhru, and sees he needs to be tested. He overcomes the test and pledges the support of Buhru’s chiefs to Gangplank as he works to reclaim his title of Reaver King. ** has acquired a prosthetic arm for himself. * Events of Shadow and Fortune. ** A Harrowing sweeps over Bilgewater with and leading the way. , and are brought together by circumstance and fight the Harrowing in their own ways. Illaoi manages to perform a ritual to invoke Nagakabouros, which showers Bilgewater in the goddess’s light and repels the Harrowing, cleansing some of it and freeing many souls from its grip. ** confronted for the first time since Senna’s death. He learned Senna was imprisoned by Thresh, and has found new strength to both save her and destroy the Black Mist. ** had revelations about herself and has resolved to clean up Bilgewater of all crime. ** hopes to fix Bilgewater and has it in mind to work with both and to achieve this. ** failed to die and presumably went back to the Freljord. * Events of Fortune Smiles. ** eliminates several corrupt leaders in Bilgewater. * Events of Return. ** Events of Homebound. *** After aiding Venaru villagers that were ravaged by the Harrowing finally decides to stop chasing the Black Mist around Runeterra and go directly to the Shadow Isles to save Senna. ** Events of Dark Passage. *** finally arrives on the Shadow Isles to save Senna and confront with . ** Events of The Climb. *** is attacked by Noxian soldiers which provoke him into fighting them. *** fights against . *** and fight against Zaunite Vigilnauts. *** After a naval battle, survives from a sinking ship. *** fights over numerous undead to finally confront with . ** Events of Shadow's Embrace *** succeeds at releasing soul from lantern. Senna reconstitutes as a specter. Thresh escapes the encounter after his lantern repairs itself. * Events of Progress Day. ** sniffs out potential Noxian spies in Piltover, and manages to out one named Tamara, deporting her to Bel'Zhun with discretion. Another, Colette, manages to infiltrate Clan Medarda's ranks. Vi began the process of interrogating a prisoner in relation to the spies, though whether she discovered anything about the second spy is unknown. * and arrive and set-up shop in Piltover. * Events of Paint the Town. ** leaves Piltover to live in Zaun with . * Events of Blood of Noxus. ** Battle of Basilich. ** , , and Tamara lay siege on the city of Basilich. ** storms the walls, nearly dying in the process. ** and confront Quiletta Varn, but she is double-crossed by her second-in-command Invetia Varn. ** City of Basilich is retaken by Noxus. * Events of The Whispering Doodad. ** While heading back from Basilich to Noxus Prime, and Tamara fought and later fled from and who were guardian a Bandlewood in the area. * Noxus obtains Piltover's Clan Medarda's trading map. * Events of For Demacia. ** and save the Demacian city of Fossbarrow from a threat. * Events of Into the Abyss. ** becomes the Tidecaller and ascends to the surfface world to track down the Aspect of the Moon. * Events of First Steps. ** learns that the Aspect of the Moon is traveling to Ionia and heads there as well. * Events of The Principles of Strength. ** The Delverhold strengthens its ties with Noxus. Alyssa Roshka Gloriana val-Lokan becomes its leader. * Events of Stains on a Name. ** A decade after the Battle of the Placidium, Ionia honors the who inspired a revolution. * Events of Then, Teeth. ** returns to Bilgewater as the Bloodharbor Ripper. * Events of Breach. ** Events of The Girl Who Came Back. *** decides to give up her life of self-isolation in the Sai desert's underground and live again on the surface. * Events of The Dreaming Pool. ** is freed from her prison inside Dael'eh Ahira, Fae'lor of Ionia. ** Death of Okin. ** Fae'lor ruined castle is lifted by into the sky and transported northwards to an unknown location. * Events of Lux. ** and Tianna discuss the possibility of marrying . ** finds out about a hidden Mageseeker prison housing mages, where she meets imprisoned . ** Through careful manipulation with teaching her how to control her magic, Sylas convinced Lux to smuggle in various books and forbidden tomes into his cell, such as the original writings of the great sculptor Durand, detailing his work with petricite. ** Finding about their secret meetings, Tianna and Garen forbid Lux from seeing Sylas, while later issuing his public execution. Lux escapes her house to stop the execution, only for Sylas to use her power to escape, murder the gathered public, free imprisoned mages, and charge straight for the royal palace. Garen remains injured after his fight with Sylas. ** Events of The Unshackled. *** escapes Demacian prison and execution with the unwilling aid of magical powers. He is currently leading a massive Mage Rebellion against the anti-mage government. ** Hearing what happened in the city, King Jarvan III tasked to send a letter to the Head Mageseeker, ordering all mageseekers from rounding up and imprisoning mages in hopes of preventing further escalation of events which would end with a potential civil war with Demacia's mages. Xin Zhao pleaded his friend to not send him away while he should sand by his side and protect him. Jarvan III urged him that this was necessary and that his duty is to Demacia. ** An unknown figure infiltrates the royal palace and assassinate the King. *** Death of King Jarvan III Lightshield in Demacia City. ** Not even half way to the the Mageseeker complex, Xin Zhao heard an explosion and rushed by to the Palace, learning about the fate of the King. ** Events of Aftermath. *** A day after the King's death, and met before an urgent council meeting. After a quick sparing match to vent built up frustration, Jarvan renewed Xin Zhao's vow and asked him to serve as his Seneschal. Right before the meeting Jarvan IV asked Xin Zhao to give the letter from father. After reading it he ordered him to destroy the letter. ** A funeral for Jarvan III is held some time after the council meeting. Jarvan IV vows to capture all mages and bring them to justice. All mages within the city are being hunted down by Jarvan IV and assisted by forces lead by Garen, both rebels and innocent people. ** Lux decides to aid innocent mages to escape the city as well as prevent any mage from joining Sylas' cause, such as traveling to one of the safe houses in Dregbourne. There she came across familiar mages and assures them she knows safe passage out of the city. ** Obtaining a mage staff from woman named Cim, she and the party came at the end of the tunnel that was caved in by Sylas. Garen was waiting for them in the area. By revealing her true intentions and mage nature, Garen finally was assured of his sister being a mage. However, Lux and Garen part ways in good terms. * Events of Turmoil. ** A month after Sylas's escape, Demacian Mageseekers have began to systematically gather and imprison or exile all known Mages within Demacia. ** Demacian cities and villages revolt against the sudden harsh laws against anyone who has even small traces of magical abilities. A revolt in Meltridge was averted by the quick actions of a soldier named Cithria. * Events of Meet Zoe. ** Coming back to Runeterra after millennia, a misunderstanding with a town's citizens leads local soldiers to try to banishing only to be met with a meteor summoned by her, the resulting crater would lead mortals to discover a World Rune nearby. * Events of Awaken. ** travels to Piltover and has as strong enough presence to get the attention of Clan Ferros and . ** is captured or travels to Noxus where she ends up fighting in the Fleshing Arena. ** Start of the Second Noxian-Ionian War. *** joins the invasion efforts. *** resistance has a last stand near a seaside village, before being aided by the Kinkou Order members such as and , as well as the spiritual leader and the redeemed . This ultimately turns the tide of the battle. * returns to Runeterra. ;996 AN - Beyond * Events of The Wonder Above. ** An Ionian elder retells the story of to children from the Floating Villages. Trivia * The first official timeline was revealed in the Realms of Runeterra encyclopedia book. Category:Events Category:Lore